


Illusion

by Cha3rinnie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Champagne, M/M, Making Out, Palace, Polyamory, Wedding, Wedding Night, garden, knife, threat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cha3rinnie/pseuds/Cha3rinnie
Summary: Choi Chanhee needs some adrenaline in his life. He meets a handsome model and he gets more adrenaline than he ever wished for.





	1. Under The Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with something new and totally different and I hope you'll like it!
> 
> The first one chapter is more like a prologue, that's why it's so short.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanhee attends a wedding without a companion. He meets handsome guy and his heart is lost.

A lovely castle in the middle of nowhere, a crowd full of elegant people, lavish dishes and cute lovely-wed couple. Chanhee couldn't help but feel disgusted. He hated romantic movies since he was a kid and now he was part of one. His hometown buddy was getting married with some beautiful model and he couldn't say no to free food. 

The thing was... He felt like a total loser. He seemed to be the only free person. He could see couples everywhere and he was lonely as shit. That's why he escaped from the castle and hid in the gardens. At least flowers won't look at him with pity, will they?

When he was walking around the garden he noticed that it was a maze like in some fairy tale. Of course he had to lose his way back to the castle, so he decided to enjoy the evening and all those stars above. He could see them easily and he really liked that. He spent last few months in the city and he missed the nature badly.

With eyes facing the sky, he didn't spot some stranger standing near one of the fountains and he bumped into him like a complete idiot.

"Shit, sorry" he mumbled, looking at the stranger with an apologetic smile. His heart made a sudden flip because the guy was extremely handsome. His face was almost unreal, all the features making perfect comination. And boy, he had so long legs... He was perfect. And Chanhee had to tell himself to stay calm.

"It's okay, really" the guy told him and Chanhee's legs started to shake. His voice was as perfect as the rest. It was deep and soft at the same time. Was he even a human? "Bride or groom?".

"I'm with the groom" Chanhee answered trying to stay calm. It was really hard considering the guy was looking at him with curious s m i r k. "And you?".

"Bride. We work together". Oh so he was a model? That explained a few things. Especially these long legs and a perfect body shape. "Don't you have a companion?" 

Chanhee shook his head and sighed quietly. The feeling of loneliness attacked him again and he didn't like that. He sat on the fountain, trying not to fall in the water. Suddenly, the other guy sat next to him.

"Then let me accompany you. I'm here on my own too. I'm Younghoon by the way" he introduced himself and Chanhee smiled to himself. This evening was getting better. 

"Chanhee. Let's get some champagne and come back here."

~*~

Three hours and a few bottles of champagne later, Chanhee openly admitted that there was only one thing he neeeded - good fuck. Younghoon laughed and shruged. "We can do something about it, you know" he offered and the smaller guy looked at him with big eyes. Wad he for real?

"Don't joke" he warned him and opened another bottle. Younghoon stopped him from taking the first sip and placed the champagne on the ground. When the bottle was gone, he leaned forward and kissed him. It was kind of messy considering their state, but Chanhee loved it. Younghoon's lips were soft and he tasted like an alcohol.

''I'm not joking. Come, let's get some taxi" he said, taking Chanhee's hand in one of his and a bottle in another. They could drink it on their way to his place.

A long line of taxis could be seen in front of the palace. Drivers knew well that drunk and rich people were their best target and thus they were waiting there patiently. Chanhee and Younghoon managed to reach one of them. The taller guy mumbled his address before his lips attacked Chanhee's neck. The taxi driver didn't coment it and simply turned on the engine.

He barely left the parking lot and Chanhee's skin was already marked by Youunghoon in four places. The smaller one didn't protest. He was feeling way too amazing to stop him from making another hickey. 

"My boss will kill me" he whispered and Younghoon laughed quietly. Chanhee was a bit dramatic but he liked that. Actually he liked everything about that pink haired boy. He was praying for some nice company for that night but he didn't expect someone as sweet as him.

"Or your neighbours will kill me sooner. I can't help but scream and I'm sure you have potential to make me scream really loudly" he added, placing his palm on Younghoon's thigh so high, that the other started breathing hard. Was he for real? He wasn't sweet at that moment. He was hot as hell and Younghoon didn't expect him to be such a duality king.

"Well, we shall see'' he answered and kissed him to stop his filthy mouth from saying more unpropriate things. He was more than sure that the driver can be affected as well and he didn't want to die before their first time. 

Fortunately one hour later they could leave the taxi and head to Younghoon's place. The enormous bill was a bit sad so they decided to finish the champagne first. It took only five big sips to empty the bottle but they didn't complain. They could finally find their way to Younghoon's bedroom.

It was big and had a huge window. Lights of Seoul could be seen through it as well as the full moon. It was making enough light for them to reach the bed but it wasn't too strong to ruin the mood. 

It was Chanhee who was ruined that night. Completely ruined. He was right - Younghoon had both potential and skills and he made him feels so good that he demanded two more rounds. He was exhausted after the third orgasm but it was worth it. It was definitely worth it.

"How someone so small can have so much spirit inside?" Younghoon asked him with a soft smile, his hands getly touching Chanhee's hair. 

He didn't have strenght to open his eyes again so he smiled. And it was enough for Younghoon. "One day you'll learn how" he answered with a whisper and fell asleep in his arms. He hadn't felt so safe for several moths so he just let himself forget about the rest of the world and he sank deeper into Younghoon's grip.

~*~

Feeling of safety disappeared as soon as he felt cold metal near his throat. He opened his eyes suddenly and he saw a stranger standing next to the bed with a knife. Chanhee would say it was a beautiful weapon if it wasn't aiming him.

"Kim Younghoon. What did I say about bringing cute guys to our home?"


	2. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanhee finds out who the stanger is and gets an unusal proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never updated any work that quickly but i simply love this concept! I hope you'll love it as well.

At first Chanhee thought that this guy was a thief that wanted to steal something from Younghoon or making the host give him something by threatening his guest. But when the stranger used Younghoon’s name, he knew that bigger shit happened. Our home? What the fuck?

Younghoon woke up hearing this voice. He knew it so well. He couldn’t forget it. And that’s why he sat up suddenly, not sure what the owner of this beautiful voice could do to Chanhee.

“Changmin… Give me that knife, okay?” he asked gently but with strong voice as if he didn’t want him to refuse. And he really didn’t, Chanhee was in danger after all.

“Are you for real, Younghoon?” Changmin asked and shook his head. The knife stayed in its position and Chanhee had to admit that he was scared. He couldn’t move but he let his eyes shift from Younghoon to Changmin. What was going on.

“Listen, you big dork. I was coming back from work when I thought I could buy you some fresh bread, because I wanted to surprise you. So, I entered the bakery and the owner looked at me with disbelief. I asked what was wrong and he said that I should at least look tired after three rounds of sex until 3am” he said it with clenched teeth and Younghoon realized he was far more than angry. And he couldn’t let his anger affect Chanhee.

“So stab me, not him” he told him and Changmin seemed to think over that option for a while. Younghoon knew that he would never hurt him, he wanted to prolong that conversation as long as he could to calm Changmin down.

“That’s all you want to tell me?” Changmin raised an eyebrown and Younghoon sighed quietly. No, it wasn’t. Of course it wasn’t. But he simply didn’t know where to start. He felt Chanhee’s strong gaze and it intimidated him even more.

“Well, no. I’m sorry I brought Chanhee without informing you about it but you let me bring someone to spend night with, especially when you are at work…” he tried to justify himself. The more he spoke, the bigger Chanhee’s eyes were getting.

“But I forbid you from bringing c u t e guys here, that’s my role” Changmin answered and Chanhee rolled his eyes. If Changmin’s pride was forcing him to kill then he wanted to die now, not wanting to listen to this shit anymore.

“Listen. I don’t know what’s going on in here and what’s wrong with you two, but I really want to clean myself up and leave this place. In one piece” he finally spoke up and Changmin looked at him a bit puzzled as if he forgot that he was int his room. 

“He has the spirit” he had to admit and after some time he decided let him go. Chanhee stood up, not caring that he was completely naked, he picked up his clothes and headed to the bathroom. Changmin was observing him carefully and then the bathroom door was locked, he looked at Younghoon.

“Three fucking rounds? He has strong body, but how?” he asked, trying to understand how this tiny boy could stand so much. He knew how painful nights with Younghoon can be and he was a bit impressed.

“I don’t know, babe. Maybe it was adrenaline, maybe alcohol… But he was good anyway” he admitted and he regretted it not so soon after, because Changmin hit his arm with all his strength. No way he was listening to this.

“Well, he might be someone we’re looking for. But he can’t join us when he’s not in the squad, so maybe-“

“What squad?” Chanhee interrupted Changmin’s sentence, now fully dressed and ready to leave. Younghoon and Changmin exchanged looks. They were thinking about it carefully and no one dared to start the topic. Chanhee shrugged and turned around. “I’m leaving then.”

“Wait!” Younghoon shouted and he approached him quickly. “We would like to talk to you about something. Do you want to eat breakfast with us?” 

Chanhee turned around again and looked at Younghoon. He seemed to hesitate. He didn’t know what was going in here, he just wanted to leave and forget about Mr. Model who clearly had a boyfriend. But neither Mr. Model nor his boyfriend wanted him to leave. Why?

“Sure…” he answered and three of them gathered in the kitchen.

~*~

Changmin was really good at making breakfast. He prepared very easy and quick but at the same time really tasty sandwiches and Chanhee ate more than usual. They finished breakfast in the silence but as soon as the last sandwich was gone, hosts exchanged looks again.

“Listen. Me and Youngoon, well we’re together. But since both of us are models, we can’t have very wild sex life, cause I need to be in perfect shape and I need to walk, well, properly.” Changmin started and Younghoon looked at him with innocent smile. It wasn’t his fault, was it?

“That’s why I let him have some one night stands with random guys… It was hard but I knew he needed that” he added and Chanhee widened his eyes. How could someone let his boyfriend fuck other guys? That was… Incredible.

“Recently we were thinking about looking for someone who could create something with us. Something more than sex, you know. A proper polyamory relationship” Younghoon decided to add another information and Chanhee finally understood.

“You want to live in a threesome?” he asked and the rest simply nodded their heads as if it was completely normal. For Chanhee it wasn’t normal. He always wanted to have a husband and a big house with Samoyed puppies all over the place. “But we don’t know each other…”

“You’re right. That’s why we want to get to know you” Younghoon answered and Changmin smiled at him. He was totally different Changmin now and Chanhee thought that he was kinda cute. Small wonder he felt threatened by his cuteness in the morning. That was definitely his role.

“You’re serious? Like going out together and spending time together?” Chanhee asked and they nodded again, Well, he didn’t have a chance to date anyone in past few months and now he had chances to date two guys? One extremely cute and one extremely handsome? It was a bit crazy but he didn’t want to refuse. “Well shit, let’s do it then.”

~*~

After several weeks, they knew each other quite well. Chanhee found out that Younghoon loved bread and small cafes. He would cry a lot too. He also learned that Changmin’s hobby is dancing and that helps him stay in good shape. And he could scream like a dolphin.   
One day they went to see a horror movie and Chanhee had to take care of both of them – Younghoon started crying when one of the characters died and Changmin was so scared that he covered his eyes with his hands and started screaming. The rest of the cinema decided to leave, but Chanhee stayed with them and enjoyed the movie.

Younghoon and Changmin learned that Chanhee was really well organized. He used to work in many different places simply because he liked new challenges. That’s why his friends started to call him New. He was good at moths and counting and he was amazingly good at singing as well.  
They were sitting in the norebang and Younghoon was pouring soju to their glasses. When he was finished, he raised his and looked at the two of them with a big smile. “Let’s drink to the three of us” he suggested and the rest of them agreed to that. They were happy with each other after all. Why wouldn’t they admit that and create something beautiful?

“Chanhee, we need to tell you one more thing” Changmin started when Younghoon was having fun with some trot song. Pink haired boy only raised his eyebrown and Changmin decided to continue. “Me and Younghoon… Have second job. We work at some organization. And we would like you to join it. It could get complicated if you don’t know about it.”

“You know fine well that I’m not scared of anything apart from swimming. You can take me there anytime” he answered and Changmin sighed with relief. That was exactly what he expected. Chanhee was New after all, he can be that “new guy” in their squad as well.  
When Younghoon finished his song, Changmin already poured another round of shots. “To Chanhee joining the squad, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave some comment, I'd like you to know your opinions. It's my first time writting something like that and I'm a bit nervous.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course you can guess who is that dangerous stranger. But I don't think it's too hard for canon shippers.


End file.
